The Life of the Unordinary
by kwest7262
Summary: Amelia Morgan is a young teen who aspires to be the America's best duelist. When fate takes a turn for the worst she is forced to move to Domino where her mother lives. While in Domino she meets a familiar face from her childhood who is plagued by darkness. Will Amelia be able to save this young boy?
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! I'm so excited that you brought me to Egypt with you. I love you daddy!"

"Ha, I love you too Amelia but, you have to be on your best behavior during this trip. Mr. Ishtar has been so kind in allowing us to explore the tombs in Cairo. Nobody has ever gotten to do this before so please do this for me my dear."

"Of course daddy! I won't disappoint you I promise!"

"Alright! Lets go."

My dad took my hand and led me into the tomb. We had made it down the one flight of stairs and into a big room that was lit by lots of torches.

"Ahh Mr. Morgan! So glad you could make the trip out here."

We turned to see four people in the doorway. An elderly man, an older boy, a young woman, and a little boy that looked like he was around my age. The boy looked like he had been burned alive. Not physically, he just had that expression. I was too busy paying attention to the boy's facial expression to notice the elderly man walk up to us.

"And you must be Amelia. I was so pleased to hear that Jeffery was bringing along his child. You're the same age as my son Marik.

'_Marik? So that's his name. Why does he look like he's in so much pain?' _I couldn't help but to look at the boy with sympathy. I didn't understand why he was hurting so much. And little did I know, there was a dark force harbored inside of this child that was darker than I could ever fathom. It wasn't until four years later that I realized just how far destiny can go to bring people together.


	2. Back and Ready to Fight

**~4 Years Later~**

"Amelia honey what do you think about this?"

I looked over to my mother only to see her wearing these hideous looking bellbottoms and a tye dye shirt. My mother is a walking fashion disaster.

"You want my honest opinion mother?"

"If I didn't want your opinion I wouldn't be asking you."

I let out an exasperated sigh and let it all loose.

"Lose it all. Every single bit of it. You're going to a dinner party mom not an 80's disco falooza. Get it together."

"But I thought this was cute."

"Yeah if you were living in the 80's. Seriously mom if you're gonna wear something to a party make it like an essay. Short and to the point but not too short. Also show a little cleavage you might actually score a date that way."

"Amelia Rose - "

I darted out the door before she could finish the sentence. The night air took my breath the second I stepped outside.

**~At Domino Museum~**

**-3rd Person POV-**

Tea Gardner and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle are roaming through the halls looking for anything that will help the spirit regain his past memories. '_This museums gotta have some clues to help the spirit remember his past.'_ Tea didn't want to discourage the spirit but she didn't want to say that she was perfectly okay with it either.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

"I have to. It's my destiny."

The two turn the corner at the end of the hallway, but the spirit comes to a halt in front of the doors that end the hallway. Tea stops and turns her head to him.

"You okay?"

He steps forward towards a door and opens it further.

"I sense something down here?"

"In the basement?"

Tea walks over to the spirit completely unaware of the golden eye that just appeared on his forehead. The spirit steps through the door and starts to walk down the staircase. Tea follows him.

"Is this part of the exhibit?"

"Something down here is calling out to me Tea. I feel that the answers I seek, are near."

The two walk into a medium sized room and are amazed by what they see. In front of them is an Ancient Egyptian tablet.

"Check it out it's some Ancient Egyptian stone"

"And those carvings appear to resemble duel monsters cards."

The two walk closer to get a look at the stone and are completely shocked at the two people they see standing in a face off at the bottom of the tablet.

"No way! That guy looks just like you! Is this thing for real? It's freaking me out"

"Yes Tea. It is real. Somehow I know it is. And look around his neck!"

"It's the Millennium Puzzle!"

"That's right. It appears to be me playing an ancient form of duel monsters. This is exactly the kind of clues I'm needing, but I wish I could decipher its meaning. Who am I playing against in this carving? What was this age old game all about?"

The same questions rose up in Tea's mind as well. '_The more answers we find, the more questions that take their place. I wish I could help the spirit more.' _Tea and the spirit were so absorbed by the carvings they were completely unaware of the footsteps that entered the room.

"My Pharaoh, i've been expecting you."

They turn at the sound of the voice to face a young woman dressed in Egyptian clothing.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ishizu. And I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these ancient carvings using the magic of my Millennium Necklace.

"Another Millennium Item."

"Like your Millennium Puzzle, this necklace affords me certain powers. And with it I have gazed 5000 years into the past. To a time when evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the entire world."

'_I just don't understand. I have such a bad feeling about this.' _Tea wouldn't admit her feelings out loud but she couldn't help but worry. Still yet, Ishizu went on with her story.

"However there was one king who possessed the magic power to stop this evil threat."

"And who was this king?"

"The pharaoh who saved the world was you Yami. And now the time has come for you to rescue mankind once again."

"To rescue mankind? From what. How do you know the world is in danger from being destroyed again?"

"My Millennium Necklace also shows me visions of the future. Oh my pharaoh. The events of the past will occur once again. And that same great evil will return to threaten us."

"How will I recognize this evil?"

"I know that your memory has faded my pharaoh and that you seek many answers. I also know that a duel monsters tournament is beginning. If you win it you will find your answers."

Ishizu turned from them and started to walk away. Tea and the spirit were now in complete shock. She said one more thing before her presence left the room.

"When you return home you will find an invitation waiting for you. Farewell, King Yami."

Tea turned towards the spirit.

"Yami? So that's your name. Wow! And you were this powerful Egyptian King who saved the world 5000 years ago? That's pretty major."

"Yes...but i still have so many questions. Wait! My opponent looks like Kaiba."

"You're right. Wait! That would mean that he's the ancient sorcerer."

Yami cradled the Millennium puzzle in his hand. '_Could this mean that I have to face Kaiba once again to save the world. Well theres only one way to find out.' _He turned away from the stone, gave Tea a reassuring smile and walked out of the room. She immediately followed. Once they were out of the hidden room they cracked the door to where it was when they entered. Tea turned to the spirit.

"I can't believe Kaiba is involved in all of this. Too bad he doesn't believe in any of this - "

Tea was cut short whenever someone bumped right into her causing the other person to fall to the floor. Yami helped Tea regain her balance. They both looked down to see that a girl around Tea and Yugi's age lay in the floor rubbing her head. She wore a black lace top that left her stomach exposed along with black lace shorts and knee high white boots. Her long wavy blonde hair fell neatly down her back and off her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!"

Tea quickly helped the girl get back up on her feet. She rubbed her head and smiled shyly.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that really. I'm such a clutz and don't watch where I'm going. Haha. I'm Amelia. I just moved to Domino a couple weeks ago. Nice to meet you. I would love to stay and talk but I'm meeting someone so I gotta go. Bye!"

She slowly walked away from the two and right through the door that they had previously entered. Yami couldn't help but to wonder who that girl was and if she had any connection with Ishizu. Still him and Tea went on their way to prepare for what was to come.

**~Amelia's POV~**

I quickly walked down the stairs hoping that those two wouldn't start asking questions. Once I was clear I took in my surroundings. In front of me I couldn't help but notice a familiar stone tablet. I walked closer to get a better view of it.

"Oh my gosh! This is the Tablet of Lost Memories!"

I heard footsteps quickly approaching. I turned around ready to face an attacker but was surprised by who was there. It was Ishizu. She was very much grown up but I could still tell it was her. '_Does she remember who I am?'_

"Who are you and how do you know about the Tablet of Lost memories?"

'_Whelp that answers my question. She doesn't have a clue.'_

"Ishizu it's me Amelia. My father Jeffrey Morgan came to do research on some tombs in Egypt four years ago."

Her eyes widened with surprise and she pulled me into an unexpected embrace. I was confused and startled at the same time.

"I'm so relieved that you are here Amelia. If anybody can save him from himself it would be you."

"What the heck are you talking about Ishizu."

"I can't explain it to you right now my dear but in due time you will find out everything. You must go."

Without another word she pushed me towards the staircase. I put my hand on my hips and turned around to say one last thing to her and she was just gone. '_Okay, that was weird for sure.' _I brushed it off and made my way out of the museum.

Once I got outside I took a second to notice all of the city lights while I was walking down the street. I wasn't going to let it show, but I was somewhat upset with Ishizu. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask. Most of them involving her brother Marik. How was he? Does he remember me? Questions like those plagued my mind. I would never admit it but I somewhat fell for her brother even as kids. Those were memories that I didn't want to dwell on but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. That pained look he had on his face when I first met him was an image that hasn't left my mind. I remember the day I found out about what really happened.

**~4 years ago~**

_I was walking down one of the halls when I ran smack dab into Ishizu almost causing her to drop everything in her hand._

"_I'm so sorry Ishizu!"_

"_It's okay dear. Ah would you take this food to Marik for me. He's in that room just down the hall."_

_I took the tray from her hand and turned the other direction. I knocked first and gently opened the door. I walked into the room to see Marik laying on his back._

"_It's me Amelia. Ishizu told me to bring this to you."_

_I walked over and placed the tray on his bedside. I then noticed that he was asleep. I turned to walk out but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing ahold of mine. I turned to see Marik looking up at me._

"_Please don't go Amelia. Will you stay with me for a few moments?'_

"_Sure."_

_I sat down on the chair next to his bed. I finally got up the nerve to ask the question that was on my mind._

"_No offence or anything but why do you look like you're in so much pain?"_

"_I'll show you."_

_He slowly sat up, letting the covers pool around his knees. One look at his back and that explained everything. Tears started flowing down my eyes._

"_Oh my god Marik. What is that?"_

"_What I say to you now mustn't leave this room Amelia. My family comes from a long line to tombkeepers that await the return of the pharaoh. When each male heir comes of age the tombkeepers initiation takes place. These same markings are on my fathers back and was the same for each generation before him."_

_He turned to face me and started wiping away my tears._

"_Don't cry for me Amelia. Someday things won't be this bad. I promise._

**~Flashback End~**

Tears stung my eyes as I was walking down the road. I stopped to see where I was and realized that I had wandered downtown. A lot of kids my age had gathered in this small area. '_What's goin on I wonder?' _

"Hey Yugi! There you are!"

I looked down the sidewalk and seen a blonde girl walk up to two people. I got a closer look and saw that they were the same people I ran into at the museum. I watched as the blonde took the brunette and put her in a loose headlock. I decided to get a little closer and maybe hear part of the conversation.

"I'm assuming you're here for the tournament."

"Why of course. I'm guessing you got an invitation as well?"

'_A duel monsters tournament. Wait a minute! Yugi...holy shit that's Yugi Moto, the King of Games. Hmm. This may be my chance.' _I sat down on a bench and silently eavesdropped.

"Yes I did, but it didn't say who it was from. Do you know who's hosting this tournament?"

"I have no idea. It's a mystery. Nobody seems to know. Everyone I spoke to got an anonymous invitation. But there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude. I'd guess Kaiba."

I heard all I wanted to hear. I got up and walked towards the small gathering area on down the road when I was stopped by a female voice.

"Hey you're that girl we ran into at the museum!"

I turn to see the brunette smiling at me as her and her friends walked up to me. '_So much for not being noticed. Next time we a cloak or something.'_

"Yup that's me! What are you guys - "

I was interrupted by what sounded like a TV changing channels. I looked up to see a boy with chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. He had a KC logo on his jacket.

"Is that Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi,**(Amelia doesn't know he is Yami yet.)** Mai, and Tea all three shook their heads. I turned my attention back to the monitor.

"Greetings duelists. Welcome to the town of Domino. But more importantly...welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which is bigger. His ego, or his melon on the big screen."

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say."

I couldn't help but laugh at Mai's funny quirk.

"I see each of you received your private to Kaiba Corps very own exclusive Duel Monsters tournament, and you had enough brains to show up here tonight."

Everyone started throwing insults towards Kaiba.

"Being as you all are elite duelists I've added a few rules to my tournament just for experts. For example. You will duel using these new improved duel disks. Another new rule I designed for the tournament is that before each duel each player must anti up their rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits their card to the winner."

There was gasps everywhere. I heard multiple people talking about how sad they would be to give up their rarest card. I could definitely see what Mai was talking about. This guy is an elite jackass. '_I would love to wipe the floor with this snob!' _

"My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom Tournament look like a joke."

Booing and more insults was all you could hear coming from the people. The trees started to blow ridiculously and you could hear a helicopter coming near. We all looked to see Kaiba himself hanging from one of his KC aircrafts.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk because exactly one week from today my Battle City Tournament begins."

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I got this strange feeling like someone I knew was right there with me. However, the feeling went away no sooner than it came. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. '_Marik...please be okay wherever you are.'_


End file.
